


Kommunikation ist alles

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [43]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gossip, Interrogation, Sex Talk, Tags Are Fun
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: "Mir ist diese Damenrunden-Kultur zwar fremd, aber schon im alten China sollen die Frauen - streng unter sich – Liedformen gepflegt haben, da konnten die Jungfrauen im Gesang Fragen über das Ehebett stellen, und die Verheirateten antworteten in Strophenform mit ihren Erfahrungen.“
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Silke "Alberich" Haller
Series: Slipper neben Santonis [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/788334
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Kommunikation ist alles

**Author's Note:**

> Deutlich inspiriert von Marjane Satrapis "Sticheleien", und Szenen aus Fatih Akins "Gegen die Wand".

„So. Bis wir in dieser Runde wieder zusammensitzen, vergeht bestimmt wieder mindestens ein Jahr. Wenn ich jetzt gleich heim komme, erwartet mich eine kaputte Spülmaschine – die wird teuer -, Thilo, der mich wegen der neuen Playstation vollheult, und Minnie, die Wurmkur braucht, aber die Pillen immer auskotzt. Ich möcht jetzt noch bisschen was hören.“  
Drei Augenpaare, die Silke heute eh schon die ganze Zeit kaum aus dem Blick gelassen hatten, nahmen sie nochmal besonders gespannt ins Visier.  
„Weiß nicht, was ich noch erzählen soll? Ich bin ziemlich durch. Drei Stunden ging's jetzt fast nur um mich. Ines, wie läuft die Arbeit, ist überhaupt dieser eine lustige Dingens noch da, oder inzwischen nach Hambu-?“  
Ines antwortete nicht, sondern nickte nur lächelnd Maren zu, damit diese erneut als Wortführerin aktiv werden möge. Die tat sich damit nicht schwer:  
„Silke, Mensch. Wie läuft's mit dem im Bett?“  
„Alles gut. Letzte Chance auf Kuchen? Hier nimm, Frieda-“  
Nun bediente sie sich schon der Taktik ihrer Mutter, ungefragt anderen zusätzlich auf den Teller zu klatschen, in der Hoffnung so unliebsame Gesprächsthemen auszubremsen. Dabei wusste sie im Grunde, dass es absolut sinnlos war. Schon tönten die anderen Zwei unterstützend:  
„Details! Details!“  
„Wir sind langweilig. Ich hab echt nichts besonderes. Sind wir für Doktor Sommer Getratsche nicht eh langsam zu alt?“  
„Nöö,“ dementierte Maren, „Ich werd das noch im Seniorenstift machen. Wenn da noch irgendwas laufen sollte. Silke, du hast uns die ganze Beziehung -wie- lange völlig geheim gehalten? Unser Vertrauen hat schwer gelitten. Wir wollen als Entschädigung was Pikantes.“  
„Ich hab euch genau begründet warum wir lange nichts sagten, und heute habt ihr mich dafür dumm und dämlich fragen dürfen.“  
„Fast. Reicht noch nicht ganz.“  
Silke rollte mit den Augen und presste die Lippen zusammen. Es war nicht einfach, den Freundinnen hier gerecht zu werden, und gleichzeitig Dame zu bleiben. Beziehungsweise sich nicht als Verräterin an ihrem Verhältnis zu fühlen. Frieda argumentierte:  
„Ach komm, wir haben dich auch immer an allem teilhaben lassen. Betonung auf allem.“  
„Ich hab nie groß danach gefragt, ihr habt das immer offenherzig selber rausgehaut...“  
„Aber du bist auch nie dabei aus dem Raum gerannt! Und selber warst du auch schon mal bisschen offener!“  
„Zu Zeiten, in denen einem unerfahren der Austausch noch Hilfe sein kann.“  
„Vielleicht hakt es bei euch jetzt auch irgendwo, und wir haben gute Tipps? Dinge aus anderer Perspektive betrachten und so?“  
„Alles bestens bei uns.“  
„Dann lass -uns- von euch tollen Lovern lernen.“  
Ines stützte das: “Genau! Wenn ich nur daran denke, wie's mir Oktober beschissen ging, und was ich dir wegen Klaus und alle Männer sind Schweine und so damals am Telefon geklagt hab. Kaum dass du aufgelegt hast, hattest du wahrscheinlich Liebesrausch mit Chefchen.“  
Hierauf wusste Silke leicht peinlich berührt nichts zu entgegnen, denn auch wenn die Freundin es überzogen darstellte, war jener Tag damals tatsächlich grob so verlaufen. Sie lenkte schließlich ein: “Oh Mann. Na gut. Jeder eine Frage. Wenn es zu großer Blödsinn wird, behalt ich mir aber das Recht vor, zu schweigen.“ Kaum ausgesprochen, bereute sie ihr spendables Angebot schon fast wieder. Lieber hätte sie gar keine Fragen erlauben, sondern selber das Rede-Ruder straff in der Hand behalten sollen. Aber die Drei steckten zur Abstimmung bereits glücklich-konspirativ die Köpfe zusammen. Und gingen dann mit noch glücklicheren Gesichtern wieder auseinander. Maren machte einen kleinen Fingerzeig, dass sie anfangen würde. Bestimmt wäre ihre Frage die schlimmste, aber dann hatte man es wenigstens schon zu Beginn hinter sich.  
„Ok, also. Leckt er?“  
„Ma-ren!!“ Silke senkte ihr Gesicht schamhaft Richtung Teetasse auf den Knien. Die Freundin interpretierte die Reaktion inkorrekt.  
„Aha. Na ja, dacht ich mir. So feine Herren sind sich für die guten Sauereien meistens zu schade. Sei nicht traurig, dafür kann er -“  
„Er ist sich für nichts 'zu schade', und deine Wortwahl lässt interessante Rückschlüsse punkto eigenen Verhältnis zur Sexualität zu.“  
„Ooh, Attacke Verteidigung. Na prima, bevor ich geh will ich bei dir noch auf's Klo und schau danach noch ganz kurz in's Schlafzimmer.“  
„Spar's dir, da gibt's nichts zu sehen.“  
„Weil ihr alles Spielzeug bei ihm habt, weil da mehr Platz ist?“  
„Ich glaub, Frieda ist dran.“ Sie ärgerte sich, in die Provokationsfalle getappt zu sein. Maren gab klein bei, sie schien trotz allem zufrieden mit dem Gehörten. Frieda war wie erwartet freundlicher – wenn nicht gar freundlich besorgt?  
„Scheuert er dir nicht die Haut auf? Bart wär bei mir ein no-go. Ich glaub ohne säh er auch deutlich jünger aus.“  
„Da gibt es Mittel und Wege; er ist wollweich.“  
„Aber eher kratzewollpulliweich, oder?“  
„Vielleicht mag ich das ja.“  
„Uuuh, Silke. Aber falls er doch noch ab soll-“ Friedas Bruder hatte dieses Jahr einen hipsterigen Barber Shop eröffnet, jetzt würde sicher gleich Schleichwerbung folgen.  
„Ich weiß, dann haben wir bei euch Prozente, Danke dir. Ines?“  
Maren schaltete sich vorher überraschend doch nochmal ein: “Ines, du bleibst bitteschön beim Besprochenen! Frieda hätte ganz was anderes fragen sollen.“  
„Ich fand, du hast sie schon genug geärgert, von wegen im Schlafzimmer schnüffeln und so...“ verteidigte sich Frieda.  
„Ich zieh's durch,“ zwitscherte Ines, „Verrat uns was, das er besonders gern macht. Und wirklich was spezielles und mit Sex-Appeal. Komm jetzt nicht mit Nackenmassage.“  
„Nackenmassage kann sehr sexy sein!“  
„Nein. Jetzt liefer mal Stoff.“  
„Da kann man nichts generalisieren, das ist total situativ und allgemein gefühlsstimmungsabhängig, und...“  
„Als ich fragte, hab ich in deinen Augen gleich blitzen sehen, dass dir was verdammt Konkretes einfiel.“  
„Ja!!“ stimmten Maren und Frieda unisono ein. Verdammt nochmal, warum meinte alle Welt ihre Gedanken so klar aus dem Gesicht fischen zu können?  
„Sag, was dir in dem Moment durch den Kopf ging, und ich bin zufrieden.“ bot Ines an.  
„Das … Nein. Veto. Tut mir leid. Da ist jetzt 'ne Grenze erreicht. Intimität bedeutet eben auch Vertrautheit, die andere ab einem gewissen Punkt ausschließt.“  
„Ööööde, Silke,“ jammerte Maren theatralisch, „dann bleibt nur spekulieren. So Anzugträger haben ja angeblich gern mal saftig Haue.“  
„Für Lustgefühle durch Kontrollaufgabe eignet sich Bondage besser als Ohrfeigen.“ meinte Frieda die Expertin geben zu müssen.  
„Moment, ich hab noch eine Frage gut.“ nahm es Ines sehr genau.  
„Die weigert sich eh nur wieder.“  
„Versuchen wir's, ich bin auch lieb. Silke, auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wie gut schafft er deine Bedürfnisse zu befriedigen? Und wirklich nüchtern nach Leistung, kein Er-bemüht-sich-redlich.“  
„Elf.“  
„SILKEEEEE.“ Das waren nun im Chor sogar alle Drei, und alle im gleichen vorwurfsvollen Ton.  
„Ganz nüchtern. Elf.“ beharrte sie. Ihr Honigkuchenpferd-Lächeln dazu tat der Nüchternheit etwas Abbruch, aber so hatte ihre Wertung vielleicht noch etwas mehr Nachdruck.  
„Komm mal runter, inzwischen ist der erste Lack doch wohl ab.“  
„Da spielt nur ganz viel rein, dass deine Trockenzeit davor so lang war!“  
„Na, wenn ihr das sagt...“ Sie sammelte demütig grinsend alle Teller und Tassen zusammen.  
„Woran machst du die Elf fest?“  
„Zeit nehmen. Phantasie. Empathie. Kommunikation, vor allem.“ Damit hatte das Grüppchen sogar noch eine Bonus-Frage beantwortet bekommen, auch wenn man von ihrer braven Wortwahl Marke Paartherapeut nur mäßig begeistert wirkte. Ausgerechnet Maren schien ihrem Lob noch am meisten abzugewinnen: “Hört, hört … na, wenn er sich echt für nichts zu schade ist, und ihr mal zu einem Punkt kommt an dem Poly ein Thema wird, gebt 'n Zeichen.“  
Das läutete für Silke endgültig den passenden Zeitpunkt ein, ihr Kaffeekränzchen aufzulösen.

\- - - -

Sie weilten zwar viel häufiger unter seinem Dach, aber das hatte hauptsächlich zeitlich-praktikable Gründe. Per se war er auch sehr gerne bei ihr - schon allein, weil sie nur widerwillig den Oberbefehl über ihre eigene Küche hergab, und er so nur die Rolle des zu verwöhnenden Gastes einnehmen durfte. Der Damenrunde heute war er jedoch in aller Ausdrücklichkeit ausgewichen, und lieber golfen gegangen. Punkt halb sieben am Abend stand er dafür wieder gut gelaunt und hungrig vor ihrer Tür. Erstaunlicherweise hatte auch Herr Thiel diesen Samstag erstmals die schon häufiger ausgesprochene Einladung zur Begleitung auf den Golfplatz aufgenommen; Karl konnte nun munter allerhand von seinen Unterrichtsstunden für den Einsteiger erzählen.

Noch ein paar Stunden später lagen sie Gratin-satt und zufrieden in ihrem Bett. Wobei Karl lesend die Sitzposition einnahm … wenn er bei ihr war, vertrieb er sich auch gerne Zeit damit, sich langsam aber sicher durch ihr ganzes Bücherregal zu arbeiten. Zu ihrer Überraschung ließ er auch die Graphic Novels nicht aus, und brachte den Comics tatsächlich ehrliches Interesse entgegen. 'From Hell' packte ihn so, dass es nun sogar mit ins Bett kam – vermutlich gefiel ihm der gewisse forensische Schwerpunkt. Oder doch schlicht die Krimihandlung? „Das ist echt nicht schlecht!“ hatte er jedenfalls gelobt, als sie sich frisch geduscht neben ihn legte. Ihr war nach keiner Lektüre mehr, stattdessen ließ sie den Tag nochmal vor ihrem inneren Auge Revue passieren. Mit zugegeben leicht gemischten Gefühlen.  
Obwohl so auf's Comic fixiert, blieb er auch ein aufmerksamer Beobachter seiner restlichen Umgebung, und meinte schließlich: „Leider ist das nicht dein Buch-weg-ich-will-Liebe Blick. Hast du was ausgefressen?“  
„Ja – Nein. Ich würd gern was mit dir reflektieren.“  
„Den Besuch der seltsamen Schwestern.“  
„Karl!“ Er verglich die Freundinnen nicht zum ersten Mal mit den drei Hexen aus Macbeth.  
„Es bleibt dabei, ich finde du hast geistig hochwertigere Sozialkontakte verdient.“  
„Ich werd keinen Sektclub mit den Golferdamen gründen, wenn du darauf hoffst.“  
„I wo. Was ist denn mit deinen zwei Studienkolleginnen, mit denen du mal so gut warst? Wenn die je zu Gast kämen, deren Nähe könnt ich ertragen.“  
„Tja, das versuchen wir auch schon länger, aber du weißt wie es mit Freizeit bei Medizinern steht. Nur, pass mal auf was du sagst ... Gaby hat den Kopf so voller linksalternativer Ideen, da könnte Vater Thiel noch eine Menge lernen.“  
„Klingt zumindest nach einem regen Geist, her mit ihr.“  
„Du musst trotzdem bitte lernen, auch die anderen zu akzeptieren. Dein bester Freund hat auch keinen akademischen Abschluss, und ihr tut euch sehr gut.“  
Dass er auf diese Worte nur mit einem kurzen, enervierten Blick zur Decke protestierte, sah sie alles in allem als prächtigen Erfolg. Dann legte er das Buch zu Boden und seine Lesebrille auf das Nachtkästchen, somit hatte sie seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. _'Ich liebe dich.'_ dachte sie beiläufig.  
„Wolltest du nicht was reflektieren?“  
„Es ist wirklich der Nachmittag.“  
Er hatte sich nicht umsonst von ihr vormittags in weiser Vorausschauung mit „Alles Gute im Kreuzverhör“ verabschiedet.  
„Haben sie dich ausgequetscht?“  
„Ich war ja einverstanden. Neue Beziehung ist nun mal ein interessantes Gesprächsthema.“  
„Für Leute ohne Leben. Great minds discuss ideas, average minds events, small minds people. Zitat Frau Roosevelt.“  
„Das hätte jetzt mehr Gewicht, wenn ich dich nicht auch schon bei Klatsch und Tratsch erlebt hätte.“  
„Selbst dann gibt es noch feine Niveau Grenzen. Ich wett' bei euch wurden die heut unterschritten.“  
Genau das gab ihr seelisch ein wenig zu knabbern. „Wollte dich noch niemand zu uns ausfragen?“  
„Nicht wirklich. Männer machen das nicht.“  
„Du hast erzählt, Thiel senior wollte dir mal lauter gute Ratschläge erteilen.“  
„Weil er halt Thiel senior ist. Aber das war's eigentlich auch schon. Oder Halt, vielleicht so zwei, drei andere Leutchen haben zwei, drei höfliche Fragen gestellt. Alles kein Vergleich zu der Inquisition bei dir.“  
„Du weißt noch gar nicht, was wir geredet haben.“  
„Dann schieß los?“  
Sie gab ihm eine Kurzzusammenfassung der ersten Stunden. Sein Gesicht blieb zu ihrer Erleichterung dabei die ganze Zeit entspannt-interessiert. „Danke für die geheimen Einblicke in eure weiblichen Gruppenrituale.“ kommentierte er nur, als sie einen Schluck Wasser brauchte, sich daher kurz unterbrach und über ihn hinweg zum Glas auf dem Nachtkästchen griff.  
„Bisher geht alles mit dir klar?“  
„War überraschend zivil, und du antwortest schön souverän. Vielleicht urteile ich doch etwas arg böse über die Drei. Ich hab erwartet, ihnen fallen nur blöde 'Bringts-dein-neuer-Stecher-auch?' Fragen ein.“  
„Ähm, ja … das kam dann noch.“  
„Oha.“ Er positionierte sie wieder ihm gegenüber, um alles gut hören zu können. Nach dem Griff zum Wasser hatte es ihr mehr Spaß gemacht, wie ein müder Hund über ihm hängen zu bleiben.  
„Wirst du sauer werden?“  
„Nein, weil ich weiß dass ich's bring, ergo du nur Gutes erzählen konntest. Und … weißt du, mir ist diese Damenrunden-Kultur zwar fremd, aber schon im alten China sollen die Frauen - streng unter sich – Liedformen gepflegt haben, da konnten die Jungfrauen im Gesang Fragen über das Ehebett stellen, und die Verheirateten antworteten in Strophenform mit ihren Erfahrungen.“  
„Ah, das hab ich auch mal irgendwo gelesen. Aufklärung als Musical.“  
„Fühlst du den Hauch altehrwürdiger feministischer Tradition, wenn ihr miteinander tratscht?“  
„Es stimmt schon, es sind soziale Rituale. Aber auch was sehr zweischneidiges.“  
„Jetzt erzähl schon den Rest, merkst du nicht wie gespannt ich bin?“  
Also bekam er das moderne Frage und Antwort Spiel zwischen westfälischen Frauen zu hören. Zwei Sekunden nach Abschluss ihres ehrlichen Berichts herrschte Stille, dann-  
„Elf, ich bin Elf! Oh, toll. Hättest du nicht gleich Zwölf nehmen wollen, klingt noch majestätischer? Wobei, Nein, ist dann auch wieder zu viel an Übertreibung. Elf ist prima.“  
Dass er sich so unverhohlen jungenhaft freute, war Indiz, dass er seine Liebhaberqualitäten eben doch nicht als pure Perfektion betrachtete, sondern ihm noch ein Funken selbstkritische Hinterfragung blieb. Zum Glück.  
„Ich fühl jetzt glatt einen Hauch Verrat an altehrwürdigen Traditionen, wo ich dich all das hab wissen lassen...“  
„Du hast bloß offen mit deinem Herzenspartner kommuniziert.“ Mann, stimmte ihn ihr Urteil fidel. Sie bekam Küsse auf beide Augen von ihm.  
„Krieg ich noch einen richtigen...?“ fiel ihr dazu nur ein. Ihr Wunsch war ihm Befehl. Er würde das wohl als Esoterik abtun, aber Silke war sich abends oft ziemlich sicher, noch die Spuren des Tages an ihm schmecken zu können. Mildes Regenwetter, klare Luft, viel Bewegung im Grünen. Gutes Abendessen, Freude, Liebe. Lust auf noch mehr Liebe. Sie musste sich beherrschen, nicht sowas wie einen Schnurrlaut von sich zu geben, als er sich schließlich von ihr löste.  
„So, und jetzt sag auch noch den Rest.“  
„Hm, was-? Das war alles. Sie sind hinterher alle heim.“  
„Und die M. kann da ab jetzt auch bleiben, Hausverbot. `Poly`, also - Nee. Das ist schon die Rotgefärbte, oder? Ausgerechnet. Wie lautet dieser schöne Spruch von unseren Studis bei sowas? 'Da wächst mir alles nach innen'.“  
„Fühlte sich grad nicht so an...“ Sie suchte spielerisch wieder seinen Mund, aber er wich aus.  
„Scherzkeks. Sag den Rest, oder ich mach nicht weiter.“  
„Ich weiß echt nicht – ach so. Du meinst die Frage, die ich nicht beantworten wollte.“  
Er nickte enthusiastisch: „Mir kannst du's ja sagen. Was mach ich besonders gern?“  
„Das variiert aber wirklich häufig bei dir.“  
„An was hast du gedacht, als du die Frage hörtest?“  
Sie blieb in neckischer Laune: „Alles, bei dem ich die meiste Arbeit hab.“ Nochmals versuchte sie ihn für einen neuen Kuss einzufangen, nochmals wich er zurück - diesmal ganz leicht pikiert.  
„Gar nicht wahr! Also, nicht nur.“  
„Dann … die enge Kuschelstellung, in der deine Beine so sind, und meine hier.“ Sie benutzte ihre Finger, um pantomimisch Beine darzustellen. Ihn schien das nicht ganz zu überzeugen, er tadelte: „Du kennst die Namen.“  
„Ich vergess immer die Hälfte der Begriffe aus deinem schlauen Buch. Ah, Moment, ich glaub die Pose weiß ich noch. Zen-Pause.“  
Jetzt leuchteten seine Augen: „Stimmt. Aber kann ich mir heute etwas mehr mit Leidenschaft wünschen?“  
„Wünsche? Wurde hier schon was beschlossen? Wir könnten jetzt eigentlich auch das Licht löschen und sagen Gute Nacht.“ Der Schalter war zufällig gerade in ihrer Reichweite. Diesmal wirkte ihre sanfte Aufreizung; er stoppte Silkes Griff danach, indem er sie entschlossen wegzog, und sie endlich ihren zweiten Kuss bekam. Und was für einen! Als er sie nach langem wieder frei gab, keuchte sie.  
„Was wünschst du?“  
„Rate.“  
„Wenn – oh, ich weiß den Namen nicht mehr. Wenn wir ein Kreuz formen.“ Genau hieran hatte sie nachmittags denken müssen. Ihr Gesicht rötete sich noch mehr als eh schon, und das nicht aus Verlegenheit.  
„'Schere' trifft's mehr.“ Aber sie hatte richtig getippt, was er mit einem weit keuscheren Kuss auf ihren Haaransatz belohnte. Seine Hände waren dafür längst fest an ihrem Po.  
„Das Wort ist für mich nur für Frauen reserviert...“  
„Auch gut, Jacke wie Hose.“ erklärte er diplomatisch, und fasste nach dem Saum ihres Nachthemdes. Sie war noch nicht ganz bereit völlig auf nonverbale Kommunikation umzusteigen, und bremste ihn sacht.  
„Was magst du so an der Position?“  
„Du doch auch?“  
„Schon, aber bei dir war das zuletzt totale Entrückung...“  
„'Entrückung'.“ Er drehte sein Gesicht grinsend in die Kissen, fuhr dann aber etwas strapaziert fort: „Wenn ich dir das jetzt im Ernst verbalisieren soll, fürcht ich, muss ich anschließend endgültig über dich herfallen.“  
„Sprich, Liebling.“

**Author's Note:**

> Uuund Cut, grad noch (??) jugendfrei rollt artig der Abspann. :D Aber im Ernst, so viel Spaß es mir macht die beiden zu schreiben, bei Kapitel 50 wird wirklich Schluss sein. Denn, man merkts vielleicht schon, langsam geht mir aus, was ich halbwegs originelle Story-Ideen fände. Bereits hier wiederholt sich einiges aus Vorherigem. Man könnte sagen es ist die "Ladies Edition" von "Zu viel Information". Oder auch, dass Silke nun doch noch dem Wahrheit oder Pflicht von der fic davor zum Opfer fiel. Fanfiction schreiben lehrt mich definitiv mehr Demut vor den armen Drehbuchmenschen, denen ja auch gern "BUUH, ist doch alles schon da gewesen!!" vorgeworfen wird.  
> Anyway, mit dieser leicht frivolen Albernheit hab ich zum Abschluss vom durchwachsenen 2020 vielleicht hoffentlich noch für ein, zwei kleine Lächler gesorgt; und nun allen guten Rutsch in 2021!


End file.
